One night of truth
by LeiaMordio
Summary: [Fluffy, Shonen-ai, Yaoi] The young tactician didn't expect Ike to be awake. Nor did he expect what he would tell him.


**Warnings: Shonen-ai, Yaoi, OOC-ness**

**Ike and Soren ファイアーエムブレム ©Nintendo**

**A/N:** This fanfiction is dedicated to my lovely sister Alina, who's also known as LuzuNatalia or MithosMaxwell on the internet. I wish you a happy birthday!

* * *

**- One night of truth -**

It was a cold night in the middle of Daein and the camp was already quite. Just one tent was still filled with a dark light. Soren just finished writing his report and lay down on his side of the bed, facing the wall, when he heard a whisper of a certain bluenette.

"Soren..."

The commandant said his name in such a loving and caring way. He couldn't quite understand why he was so nice to him, even though he was branded.

_Yes, he was branded._ And normally, everyone would have rejected him. But not Ike. His commandant was always understanding. He saw Soren as the person he was. And as long as Ike was by his side, Soren would not complain about anything. He was fine with having just Ike by his side, because Ike was all he needed. The only purpose in his life. The man he owed his life. If Ike were to die, Soren was sure he couldn't stand being without him and he swore he would die right by his side, so they could die together.

"What is it?" Soren said after some time. He tried to sound sleepy in order to hide his uneasiness. Sleeping in the same bed as Ike wasn't really easy for him.

"I... can't sleep."

Ike sounded a little off. What was wrong?

"You haven't even tried, right?"

"I have."

"You need your sleep or you can't concentrate when it's important."

A sigh escaped the bluenette and Soren could feel Ike's breath on his neck. Since when did he get so close?

"I know but... I don't want to sleep."

Soren cleared his throat.

"What do you mean?"

He could feel Ike's chest pressing against his back.

"Soren, I need to talk to you... Turn around, please."

Really nervous and curious what would await him, Soren turned around, only to face Ike, who wasn't even five centimeters away from him.

"A-about what?"

Deep blue eyes stared into red ones. Ike then closed his eyes, forming a phrase in his mind.

"You know there will be a battle soon..."

"Uhm, ye-"

"...and if anything were to happen to one of us..."

"Wait-"

"...then I can't say what I wanted to say to you all the time."

His eyes opened instantly. The bluenette saw a shocked Soren. Was he scared what his commandant was going to say?

"Ike... don't assume such things... Nothing is going to happen."

"I really need to say this!" Ike said a little louder than he intended to. It only startled Soren, who still was very close to the bluenette.

"A-alright..."

The commandant took a deep breath.

"You know I'm not that good at words... but please listen until the end."  
Soren nodded.

"I... I actually like you a lot... I don't know when it started, but I can't die without at least telling you! I can't take my eyes off of you... I find myself staring at you all the time and I just can't stop... You make me feel special, because you're friends with only me... And, god, the cute brand on your forehead and those beautiful eyes... I love it all! _I love you!_"

"Ike..." he said in a whisper.

"So, please... I need to know how you feel about me..."

Tears were dripping down on Soren's face.

"I..."

He didn't know what to say. Soren knew that what he felt towards his best and only true friend was more than friendship, but was it really love? The butterflies in his stomach whenever the bluenette was around weren't proof enough. But he would like to do these special things with Ike. He'd like to cuddle with him, holding hands while marching through the fields, kissing or just sitting at home, watching him sleep. He was doing the latter already, in secret of course. It was something he cherished. All those things lead Soren to the conclusion that it was indeed _love_ he was feeling towards Ike. But was the commandant really honest right now? It's not like he ever lied to Soren, but if this was just an odd joke... believing this could end their entire friendship. It was so tempting to just kiss him right here and now, but he needed confirm.

Wiping the tears of his tactician away with his thumb, Ike asked again, this time in a voice that showed uneasiness.

"H-how do you feel about me? Tell me, please..."

Fear was clearly written on Ike's face. Was he scared of being rejected? Or maybe it was just the fear of him taking this joke seriously.

"Ike, are you joking?"

The surprised and hurt expression didn't go unnoticed by Soren. But he still didn't regret his question. He really needed confirm. Otherwise he would've destroyed what they had; their friendship.

"What? No, of course not!"

"So everything you said... is the truth?"

"Yes! How could I joke about something like that? You're the most precious person in my life. If anything would happen to you... I... I wouldn't know what to do... Because I need you, Soren..."

Relief was just one of the many feelings that whirled in Soren's mind right now.

"In that case..."

He knew he was blushing by now, but he didn't care if Ike saw him like this. To be honest, he wanted Ike to be the only one who would see him like this.

"...I'd like to tell you that..."

Leaning closer to his commandant, he closed his eyes. The end of the sentence was spoken in a whisper. Even if someone was eavesdropping, this was something only Ike could have heard.

"...I love you, too."

Soren could feel his commandant smile into this kiss they shared. His heart began to beat faster and he wished this moment wouldn't perish. Parting from their kiss, he didn't open his eyes, wanting to cherish the feeling of being loved.

"Look at me."

He did as he was told and met with the half-lidded eyes of his beloved bluenette.

"Soren... you're mine. I won't let anything ever happen to you, I swear on my life."

"Ike..."

This time, the kiss was longer and more needy than innocent. Tongues met with each other. Soon, little moans were heard and they grew louder with each second. But they didn't care if someone heard them, as long as they were together.

A gasp was heard as Ike licked his left nipple. Soren never felt like this before. His body was hot and he needed more. But that moment was too precious. It shouldn't end so soon. Ike stopped and looked at him.

"Soren... You're so tense. You need to calm down a bit, otherwise we both won't enjoy this."

"I'm sorry... It's all so new to me... If you don't want me anymore, I... understand. You don't have to be with me, if you don't want to."

The bluenette kissed him gently.

"You're hurting me. I love you and I will never leave you. Don't say something like that. Ever. Again."

Soren somehow cried again. How could Ike love him? But he believed him. Because he loved him so much.

"Soren... Don't cry. I hate to see you like this. Please, stop. Have I said something wrong?"

Soren let out a light chuckle and Ike was confused.

"No, you haven't said anything wrong. It was the exact opposite."

He smiled and placed a light kiss on his lips. The commandant smirked and wiped his tears away.

Then he kissed him, tongues dancing with each other again. So many moans escaped him, he couldn't count them all. He enjoyed it so much. His moans turned his lover on. They both grew harder every time he moaned. Their in pants covered erections brushed each other.

"I-Ike... I... want to touch you..."

The commandant started to undressed himself completely. Soren could only stare at the handsome man before him.

"Now it is your turn" he said with a grin.

Soren felt how he had taken his pants off. He could see him blush and he never wanted him so much. The branded couldn't wait any longer and kissed him again. He could feel his skin everywhere. He pulled back and Ike began to place some butterfly kisses down his neck. Then he kissed his neck roughly and bit him many times. He felt no pain. Only pleasure. After some time, he could feel Ike's hand on his manhood. He stroked it.

Soren gasped out loud. The actions of the tactician got Ike more turned on. Ike's tongue wandered down his whole body, until he could feel his hot breath above his erection. Some pre-cum escaped. Ike licked his lips and giggled.

He couldn't bear this feeling. It was too much pleasure. His penis was in his lover's hot and sticky mouth. He licked, sucked and stroked it. Soren's mind went blank and his body went crazy.

"Ahh... I...Ike f-faster...!"

Soren panted and moaned hard. He was totally out of control. Ike went faster and faster. And then... Soren came.

He could smell their sweat and his own cum. Ike's face and mouth were full of his own saliva. Ike sucked a last time on his lovers manhood, before he kissed him and he could taste himself. Soren was really embarrassed.

"Soren, it's not over yet."

He earned a questioning look from Soren.

"I still didn't came. And I want to be inside of you, my love" he whispered in his ear.

"W-what?!"

"I won't hurt you. Trust me."

He kissed him lightly before putting one of his fingers inside of Soren's anus. It felt strange somehow. He could feel how Ike putted a second finger inside of him. It didn't hurt and yet it felt uncomfortable. After some time, Soren felt the third finger of Ike inside of him and he began to stretch him hard.

"Argh-!"

He stopped immediately.

"I'm sorry, Soren. I promise, after a little bit of pain, it will be fun for both of us. Can I move on?"

Soren was a little bit scared but nodded. Ike began to stretch him again, but this time he was more gentle and careful.

"I love you, Soren." he said again and again and again; almost like a mantra.

It helped Soren to relax. Just when he was about to feel comfortable, Ike pulled them out. He felt the head of Ike's manhood on his entrance.

"Are you ready?" he asked in a gentle tone.

"Y-yes..."

"Ahh, Ike!" he screamed as his commandant slowly went inside of him.

"So...ren... I didn't know you were so tight" he smiled and kissed his forehead.

It still was painful for Soren but he didn't want him to stop, so he just tried to keep silent.

He slightly moved. Always a little bit faster and deeper. After some time Soren felt comfortable and I moved his hips in a rhythm. Until...

"Ahhhh! Ike! M-more!"

...enormous waves of pleasure attacked him.

"Heh, found it"

Ike hit that spot which drove the black-haired man crazy. He hit it again and again and again.

"Ike...!"

He wanted to look at his love and he managed to open his eyes. What he saw was too much for him to bear. Ike's eyes, so full of lust and need, were half closed. He looked at his tactician and kissed him with need.

"I-Ike... I'm going to... Ahhh...!" he gasped into his mouth.

"M-me too..." he whispered.

And with a loud moan Soren released himself together with his beloved Ike. Ike collapsed on top of him, careful, not wanting to crush him, and they hugged each other.

"I love you so much, Soren"

"I love you, too."

The sun raised and the birds chirped; an usual morning for the Greil-Mercenaries. But not for the commandant and his loyal tactician. It was the first morning for Ike to wake up next to the one he loved, naked and cuddling. He smiled at Soren, placing a sweet kiss on his brand mark. Deciding it was too early to rise, he just stared at him, remembering what they had done not that long ago. How should Soren hide the bruises on his neck? There was just one option for him. He didn't need to hide. Their friends had to accept it and the enemy's weren't a problem. He was ready to kill every man that would try to harm him and his precious tactician. Always.

Shifting in his sleep, Soren murmured the name of a certain bluenette. This just made the smile on Ike's face grew wider. He couldn't resist and placed sweet, little kisses on Soren's mouth. He looked forward to do this every single day.

**- FIN -**


End file.
